


[授权翻译][AGS]Happiness and Disaster

by budaicat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者： dustofwarfare原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715935译者： budaicat
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 5





	[授权翻译][AGS]Happiness and Disaster

Happiness and Disaster

“我不明白为什么你总要这么做。“ 安吉尔叹着气，看着萨菲罗斯快步走出休息室，如同愤怒的狼一般，伴随着杰内西斯嘲讽的笑声。” 总有一天，他会转过身来撕开你的喉咙。“

正舒服地靠在沙发上的杰内西斯露出毫不在意的笑容，冲他眨眨眼：“也许我就是希望他那么做。“

安吉尔苦恼地叹息。

“ 我还是喜欢过去他还是你的英雄的时候。“

他低声说，回想起在Banora的时候，兴奋地看着关于萨菲罗斯的新闻报告的少年。

“谁说他现在不是了？“ 杰内西斯说着，翻了一页手中的书，”也许我是在磨练我差劲的社交技巧，来紧跟他的步伐。“

安吉尔知道杰内西斯现在只是在假装看手中的书。他见识过杰内西斯沉迷于一部作品的时候，他甚至无法得到一个简单的回复，杰内西斯也不会那么夸张地翻着书页。

”那为什么你还要不断惹怒他？“

杰内西斯只是耸耸肩，眼睛偶尔看向休息室的门，像是他期盼，或者希望门会被打开。

”他是最好的。我想要成为最好，那意味着我必须要挫挫他的锐气。“

杰内西斯脸上渴望的表情让安吉尔感到不舒服。他还是喜欢当他们刚来到这里的时候，杰内西斯的直率和傲慢只有在必要的时候被触发。杰内西斯是个好士兵，他的等级升高得很快，那不仅仅是因为他体能的强大。安吉尔比任何人都清楚，当杰内西斯有了某个目标的时候，想要某样东西的时候，会是多么的充满魅力而不顾一切。

而现在，杰内西斯极度渴求的， 在所有他们孩提时的计划里，在那些幼稚的关于未来的想法里，这永远是占据首位的。

在安吉尔的十岁生日，杰内西斯递给他一把玩具剑，然后拉着他去后院玩耍。天气开始变冷了，苹果树上的果实已经被收获，开始散落下树叶来为冬天做准备。

”我们今天要扮演什么角色？“ 安吉尔问，握着他的剑，看着他的朋友。杰内西斯没有他高大，但安吉尔总是羡慕杰内西斯轻盈地移动的样子，像是一位舞者。他总是感觉自己像是一头鲁莽的公牛，总是担心他可能会撞倒或者打碎杰内西斯家里的东西。他挥舞了下手中的剑，希望表现出危险的模样，闭上一只眼。“我要再次扮演海盗？”

杰内西斯露出点带着稚气的傲慢的表情：“ 这太幼稚了。”

杰内西斯告诉他，安吉尔明智地没有问起这是不是因为上次他们玩海盗对抗海军大将的游戏时（上周）， 海军大将最后被绑在苹果树下，而海盗吃掉了他所有的糖果。

“哦？“ 安吉尔再次试着挥了挥书中的剑。“ 那什么是更加成熟的游戏？”

他不是很了解成熟的事情。母亲会应对那些事，接听电话时露出的悲伤的表情，看向他的担忧的眼神，以及没有结束的话语，和抚摸着他的头发的双手。 “那听起来很无聊。我想当海盗，这次我会让你赢的。“

他说着，结果收到了一个生气的瞪视。

“海盗不是真实的，安吉尔。“ 杰内西斯说，插着腰，“即使他们存在，也不会有人关心他们，因为他们做不出任何有意义的事，他们只是抢夺辛苦劳作的人，然后分给懒惰的穷人。这是我父亲说的。“

“海盗把钱给穷人吗？ 船上有穷人？“ 安吉尔思考着，“ 那我不介意生活在船上。”

“别犯蠢，安吉尔，你才不是穷人。” 杰内西斯说着，用着他餐桌上从父亲口里听来的知识，“ 你的母亲并不懒惰，而我父亲说所有的穷人都是懒惰的。所以，这些不是重要的，我们必须为未来做准备。”

“准备什么？“ 安吉尔询问着，仍然充满耐心。你不能打断杰内西斯的话，或者装作知道他接下来要说什么，因为他不喜欢这样。安吉尔已经尝试向所有的老师解释这个问题，为了大家着想。

但老师们从来不照做。安吉尔猜测这就是所谓成熟的事情，你会坚持做一些不可能的事情，因为你应该这么做。

“我们长大后要成为伟大的士兵。“ 杰内西斯告诉他，“而且我们要成为最棒的，你和我，所以我们必须要现在开始准备。”

“好吧。“

那时他们已经成了最好的朋友，杰内西斯有着好几套不同的未来计划，给他们两人的。有一年，他们会成为演员（或者杰内西斯会成为演员，而安吉尔会成为他的保镖，因为从那年学校的冬季演出来看，安吉尔不是做演员的料）。而下一年，受欢迎的音乐家。那一年的夏天充满着各种流行乐的模仿歌唱，这个计划也被放弃了，因为他们会成为知名的艺术大盗。

安吉尔喜欢这个计划，但可惜的是，他的体型太大了，不适合从窗户溜进溜出。成为一名士兵听起来不错，但他不确定任何人应该去成为最好的，士兵不是应该作为一个团队配合战斗吗？

杰内西斯的童年职业设想总是和出名相关。确信成为士兵也只是众多可能性中的一个，安吉尔没有想太多。当他们因为玩剑的游戏浑身沾满汗水和泥土时，杰内西斯说：“保证你会和我一起成为士兵，安吉尔。”

安吉尔保证了，就像他保证会成为保镖，歌手，海盗，和艺术大盗。

“当然了，我保证，Gen, “ 安吉尔说着，带着他惯有的真诚，以及一种不可动摇的认知，他的未来一定还是会和杰内西斯联系在一起。

几年之后，在他们第一次行军训练后，安吉尔在床铺上翻过身，忍不住低声问道：“你就是无法满足于那些唱歌课程，Gen? 或者那些旅行的表演团，那年夏天经过我们家乡，你那时还威胁父母说会和他们一起走。“

”世界就是一个舞台，我亲爱的安吉尔，“ 杰内西斯轻声说道，带着同样诡秘的微笑，” 这只是另一种表演。“

至少比起表演，安吉尔更擅长当士兵。

萨菲罗斯完全不是安吉尔想象中的样子，他尴尬地站在人群周围，脸藏在长发后面，说话的声音过轻以至于有时候无法听清他在说什么。假如他的童年在Banora……

安吉尔发现这很难想象，因为光是想象萨菲罗斯是一个孩子的时候就困难了，应该说他压根没办法想象出萨菲罗斯还是孩子的时候。

安吉尔以为萨菲罗斯会是那种自大而自我中心的人，但他不是，完全不是。他只是害羞，还有点奇怪。安吉尔完全不在意这点，但不知为何杰内西斯非常在意。

”他不应该是这样的，真的，安吉尔，一个无法好好谈话的人？这里是Midgar, 我和父母后院的苹果的对话都比和他的更精彩。“

杰内西斯从来没有意识到那些试图和他谈话的人是怎么被他吓到的，他喜欢在谈得激烈的的时候在交谈上压倒对方，在不同意的时候发出轻蔑的声音，而且在认为对方是傻瓜的时候直接走开，甚至不会结束对话。

而安吉尔，与他相反，比起交谈更喜欢倾听。这是好事，考虑到他最好的朋友是谁。但这也不是杰内西斯的错，即使还是个孩子的时候，安吉尔就不是个喜欢一个劲诉说自己想法的人。

他们从幼年认识，但杰内西斯住的房子安静得几乎无法忍受，而杰内西斯从来不喜欢独自一人。安吉尔则会有时候幻想着拥有完全属于自己的一天。Midgar的人太多了，在神罗大厦里，到处都是人。这太拥挤了，让他忍不住怀念长着苹果树的后院，母亲的屋子里属于他的舒适小房间。

杰内西斯并不喜欢Midgar的人，虽然他喜欢吵闹。

而萨菲罗斯是个安静的人，和安吉尔类似，他以为杰内西斯会理解，毕竟他和安吉尔从小就是最好的朋友。而且在有人骂他是不长脑子的大块头时，杰内西斯总是第一个站出来维护他的（虽然杰内西斯有时会说些‘他才不是白痴，但是他能闭着一只眼，背着我把你打趴下，所以滚开’这真的没什么帮助）。但出于不知道的原因，他似乎把萨菲罗斯不擅交际的表现看成是一种冒犯。

他从来没有注意到萨菲罗斯是怎么用那双奇异的双眼注视着他的，安静但带着兴趣，以及萨菲罗斯并没有那么努力地和除他以外的其他人交谈。

但是安吉尔注意到了。他留意着，好奇杰内西斯什么时候会发现这点，以及如果他发现了，会发生什么事。

安吉尔没有和杰内西斯一起上高中，因为杰内西斯的父母认为作为当地的地主，让他们的儿子接受家庭教育会更加适合。

杰内西斯讨厌这样，但他当时几乎讨厌Banora的一切。安吉尔无法理解这点，有时候他会认为杰内西斯太不知感恩了，因为他的家庭很富有，而他能得到任何想要的，他不需要去学校，不需要去面对一堆整天只会惹麻烦的青少年。

然后他回想起了当母亲给了杰内西斯一个拥抱，抚摸着他的头发，就像她每天对安吉尔做的那样，杰内西斯不知所措的模样，也许他也不像安吉尔想象中的那样幸运。

在学校，安吉尔不止学到了乘法，地理和化学，他学会了留意身边的社交氛围，如何为午饭钱被偷走的孩子们挺身而出，如果邀请女孩去跳舞，但不要表现得过于在意她们。

“今天我学习了如何去阅读一篇相当困难的关于Cetran的文章。” 杰内西斯在一个下午告诉他，烦躁地看着Rhapsodo家修整漂亮的草坪后面的苹果庄园。那些果树的弯曲而贫瘠，树枝像骨头一般向灰蒙蒙的天空伸展。他的声音听不出开心或者生气，略长的头发遮住了脸，让安吉尔看不清他的双眼。“ 我的老师说我大概过一两个月就可以通过大学入门考试了。”

安吉尔思考了一会，想要去分享些他的经历，这样杰内西斯不会看起来那么孤独。

”我揍了Mark Moffat, 因为他冲着Chatham先生喊了非常糟糕的称呼。“

“哪种称呼？“ 杰内西斯问着，稍微转过脸来看向安吉尔。

“很糟糕的那种。“ 安吉尔坚定地重复道。

“拜托，安吉尔，你得告诉我。“ 杰内西斯有些生气地说，但带着无聊和麻木，以及空洞。像是他这么说只是因为他认为应该这么回复，并且完全不关心这些。

“我不想因为说了而揍自己一顿。” 安吉尔开着玩笑，即使感觉对他来说也是个勉强的玩笑。

“今天你已经揍了足够多的人了。“ 杰内西斯说着，没有看他，“ 留下来吃晚饭。”

他留了下来，他们两人在厨房里独自吃着晚饭。晚餐是已经离开的佣人准备好了的。

“他很难相处。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，双眼凝聚着，手臂交叉着抱在胸前。

安吉尔正因为刚才的剑道训练疲惫地喘着气，努力点了点头，“ 对，你会习惯的。”

萨菲罗斯看上去完全不受刚才练习的影响，唯一的迹象只有双颊上一点微红，和几缕散布在脸周围的凌乱的头发。

“你习惯了吗？“

安吉尔看着地板上竹剑的残骸，训练室的门大开着，像是有人怒气冲冲地跑了出去。

他露出点苦笑，摇了摇头：“没有，不。”

萨菲罗斯露出一个微笑，看着似乎有点高兴。

“他并不讨厌你。“ 安吉尔说，这已经是第六千三十次了，他把一些土豆放到餐盘里。他几乎全天都感到饥饿，因为魔晄和持续地训练。很难回忆起刚来这的时候，他还认为一天吃三次饭太多了，而且浪费食物。

“但是他更喜欢你。“ 杰内西斯说，皱着眉看着一个犯下了大错的三等士兵（在咖啡机前浪费了太多的时间），“这里只有‘普通‘和’无咖啡因‘的两个选择，这根本就不是一个需要花时间的问题，只有一个选择是正确的。”

“Gen,” 安吉尔叹着气，头疼地揉着眉间。他已经口干舌燥，但也不想去拿一边的瓶装水，毕竟咖啡机就在眼前。而且，他们一会还需要学习。特种兵并不只是锻炼肉体的项目，还有大量的测试和心理评估需要通过，这样他们才能升到下一个等级。

他羡慕地看着不远处一桌神罗的小兵，他们在嬉笑着吃着正常分量的食物。他们的眼睛不会闪烁，他们也不会一大早饥肠辘辘地醒来，感觉想要把室友生吃了。

“怎么了？“ 杰内西斯问道，在两个马克杯里装满了黑咖啡，然后在餐盘上放了些奶油，看着安吉尔的眼神让他不好发表任何评论。

安吉尔想说“你知道的，萨菲罗斯会喝黑咖啡“，但是他没有。因为这不是事实（萨菲罗斯喝茶，不喝咖啡），而且也因为他现在没有这个精力。他们三人是朋友，但杰内西斯总是试图和萨菲罗斯竞争的行为让安吉尔感到疲惫。

”喝一点水。“安吉尔转而说，把一瓶水放到杰内西斯的餐盘上。他在一个空的马克杯里装满了热水，想着等会到了他准备喝的时候水就应该凉下来了，然后跟着他的朋友去到他们平常坐的位置。

萨菲罗斯已经坐在那了，吃着他倒胃口的健康饮食，包含着充足的蛋白质，脂肪和碳水化合物。他有两瓶水，以及一杯绿茶，他正在阅读某种战地的手稿，银色的长发遮住了半张脸。杰内西斯和安吉尔坐下来加入了他。

餐厅的另一边，一桌子三等士兵爆发出一阵吵闹的笑声，被一个双眼闪亮，一头黑发的青年带动着。他看上去都不能安分坐着，双手夸张地舞动着，让安吉尔忍不住露出了一点微笑。

他的餐盘里也没有瓶装水，只有一瓶黑色陆行鸟的能量饮料，和某种含糖的饮品（不会提供合适的营养，萨菲罗斯会这么说）（这相比纯果汁制作的饮品完全是一种侮辱，杰内西斯会这么说）。

餐厅里坐着的大部分都是神罗的小兵们，穿着他们一模一样的制服，以及一模一样的头盔，餐盘里装满了披萨和苏打水，聊着天或者低头看着他们的PHPs。

他们是仅有的三位二等兵，就像是他们曾经是仅有的三位三等兵，而餐厅是被等级划分开的。在几个月后，他们就会成为一等，得到特种兵 First Class 这个头衔，餐厅里的每一个人都希望站在他们的位置。

“你在看谁？“杰内西斯问着，靠过来进入到他的私人领域，和往常一样。他闻起来很好，像是苹果，而这是他允许自己享受的仅有的来自故乡的乐趣。

“那边有很多的三等兵。“ 安吉尔说，喝了一口他的水，水还是很热，烫伤了他的舌头。

“你忘记放茶包了吗？安吉尔？”萨菲罗斯问道，微微皱起眉头。比起他们第一次见面的时候，他变得更加有魅力了，他高挑的身体覆盖着匀称美观的肌肉，但他看上去还是很奇怪，那双奇异的双眼还是会让人不安。“你一定是太累了，也许你应该在晚餐后休息一下。”

“也许我应该拿点冰激凌和黑色陆行鸟饮料回我的房间。“安吉尔说。

“你指的是你的公寓？”杰内西斯轻哼了一声，“难道你那么怀念我们过去在兵营的时光吗？”他喝了口手中的咖啡。“我，相反的，完全不怀念那个时候。”

“那些能量饮料只会之后让你口渴。”萨菲罗斯说。

那一桌三等兵再次爆发出一阵笑声，安吉尔看向那个黑色头发，大嗓门的青年，以及坐在周围的其他士兵，好奇其中会不会有一个面有愠色的士兵，拥有着诗人的灵魂，和魔晄池一般的双眼，皱着眉头喝着他的咖啡。也许不会有。“看起来有很多的新的三等兵正在为晋级做准备。”

“他们中的大多数不会成功，“萨菲罗斯说，“而其中很多人也可能会在任务中中弹。”

杰内西斯发出点笑声，但听起来并不开心，而是苦涩得像是安吉尔没有拿到的咖啡。安吉尔现在有点希望他刚才拿的是咖啡了。

至少我不再感到饥饿了。

安吉尔想着，把叉子放下来。他品尝不出任何味道，他的舌头被热水烫伤得太厉害，仿佛味觉都被损坏了。

他们一起走出餐厅的时候，安吉尔注意到他给杰内西斯的瓶装水，没有被打开，直接扔进了垃圾桶里。

每一个周日的晚上，安吉尔会在他的小厨房里给他和杰内西斯做晚餐。没有什么新奇的菜色，但总是很丰富，有时他甚至还会做点甜点。

他并不是一个很好的厨师，但他喜欢烹饪，而且自己做的饭会比餐厅好吃。

杰内西斯总会在晚一点的时间出现，拿着一两瓶酒。他坐在一边，拿着安吉尔三个塑料杯子中的一个（属于他的那个杯子），喝着酒，抱怨着一些事情（经常是关于萨菲罗斯）。

酒会让他的态度缓和下来，等到吃甜点的时候，他们一般一起坐在沙发上，看着电影。杰内西斯有时候会靠着他的肩膀睡着，多年的友谊像是一层温和的毛毯一般舒服地包裹着他们。

杰内西斯在萨菲罗斯身边永远不会感到舒适，即使是现在。有一次安吉尔提出邀请萨菲来加入他们的周日晚餐，杰内西斯宣称他是个最糟糕的叛徒，然后把塑料杯向他扔了过来，酒全洒在了地毯上。

如果他仔细看，安吉尔还是能看到地毯上的污渍。

到了冬天的时候，安吉尔决定给杰内西斯一个惊喜，他从认识的人那里订到了Banora的笨苹果，用来做一个苹果派。这耗费了他一个月的积蓄，不能算很多，但还是削减他的银行账户里的一小部分。

他在周天的晚上做好了苹果派，用于他们惯例的晚餐。惯例的晚餐时间到了，又过去了，餐桌上的苹果派渐渐放凉了，但是杰内西斯没有出现。

安吉尔用保鲜膜把苹果派包好，放进了冰箱，这样它能够放到下周。杰内西斯一定是在武台，或者在进行任务。他们并不是总是能及时通知对方正在做的事，这应该就是原因。

但是杰内西斯不在武台，也并没有出任务。第二天早晨，他和萨菲罗斯一起出现在训练室里，而他没有对昨晚的缺席提出任何解释。

他不需要解释，因为安吉尔捕捉到了萨菲罗斯发间的苹果洗发水的气味，他明白为什么杰内西斯昨晚没有出现了。

苹果派留在了冰箱里，但安吉尔没有丢掉它。

“你可以邀请萨菲的，如果你希望的话。“

几周之后，杰内西斯对他说，但是没有看着他。

安吉尔没有说话。但是下一个周日的晚上，杰内西斯敲响他的房门时，安吉尔没有回应。

高中冬季舞会的晚上，安吉尔17岁了，穿着一身不舒服的西装，刚结束了他生命中最糟糕的一个晚上。他走向了那个他能够放松的地方。

”你真的买了这套西装？“ 杰内西斯问着，为他打开了门。他的父母出去度假了，也许是Costa del Sol， 就像是他们每年惯例做的那样。杰内西斯曾经绞尽脑汁地试图想出一个方法，能够把安吉尔装进他的行李箱里，或者不让他父母发现地躲在家里。

这一年他直接告诉父母他并不想一起去度假，所以他现在独自在家。

”不，“ 安吉尔说，眨着眼，有点醉醺醺的，非常的不自在。杰内西斯如果穿西装的话一定不会显得那么蠢，他会很好看。这就是安吉尔会买这套西装的原因，因为这看起来会是杰内西斯喜欢的，而杰内西斯只会喜欢很酷的东西。

他努力地把这些想法说给杰内西斯听，杰内西斯露出了一个奇怪的表情，然后说：“你这个笨蛋傻大个，快过来。“ 他拉着安吉尔进了屋子。“你至少有睡到一个女生吧？”

安吉尔笑出了声：“ 你认为呢？”

杰内西斯冲他笑了，一个真正的笑容，并不是那种诡秘的微笑，代表着他做了安吉尔可能会不喜欢的事，或者他的父母不会喜欢的事，杰内西斯的微笑大多数都是因为别人不喜欢他，所以当他的笑容带着其他意思的时候，是非常罕见的。

“我想你过高评价了我的服装品味，“杰内西斯说，“也把你自己的看得过低了。”

这就是安吉尔第一次亲吻他的时刻，他的心脏都到了嗓子眼，一半期待着杰内西斯会给他一拳，或者再次笑起来，又或者他的笑容会变得刻薄，像是安吉尔不过是他讨厌的那类人之一。

杰内西斯没有打他，或者笑出来，当安吉尔瞪大了眼退开的时候，他看到杰内西斯用手指轻轻触碰着嘴唇，然后用一种安吉尔从未听到过的声音说：“你应该直接过来的，这样你就不用穿着那套西装跑到一堆人中间了。”

他们都毫无经验而笨拙，而这也不经常发生，因为杰内西斯不喜欢谈到这些，也许是因为他对此也毫无经验。但一切感觉都那么的正确，让安吉尔认为他们之间是真实的。但Banora并不是个包容的地方，安吉尔依然记得周围人是怎么称呼Chatham先生的，现在他能够理解了，也许，这也是他不想在杰内西斯面前说起的原因。

他们在武台的丛林里，树木的叶子是那么的浓密，以至于天空都无法看见。他们在夏日的风暴中浑身流着汗水，徒劳地等待着大雨能够让周围不那么热。

但雨水并没有让气温下降，它们只是让一切都变得潮湿难耐。

“我讨厌这个该死的国家。”杰内西斯烦躁地说着，把额头前的头发推开，“当这场战争结束的时候，我一定要办一场派对。”

他穿着军服和白上衣，他现在的样子，应该能作为招兵广告的模特。他已经做过了，事实上，他们三个人都是。

萨菲罗斯的广告非常华丽，飘动的长发和黑色的皮革制服，以及他那把夸张的长刀。安吉尔的看上去很高尚，因为他强有力的五官（一种形容他的鼻子太大的好听的说法）。而不论摄影师让杰内西斯摆出什么姿势，穿上什么制服，杰内西斯的照片看起来都属于男性杂志。

那种在加油站的后面贩卖的，或者在墙壁市场。

“现在已经几乎是夏天的末尾了。”安吉尔说，但这听上去很滑稽。

“啊，太棒了，然后我们就能够有冬天，也许会有一场十万尺的大雪，这样我就会被冻僵了。“

安吉尔看着他，他最好的朋友，一个矛盾的集合体。他是世界上最危险的士兵之一，总是带着一本诗集，闻起来像是苹果，即使是手上沾满鲜】血的时候，那些他过去从未遇到过的人们的血，那些因为他并不在乎的理由被他杀掉的人们。

杰内西斯看起来并不想身处战争，虽然他存活了下来，并且擅长战斗。安吉尔最初从未过多地思考过他们在这里的原因，但现在魔晄在他的血管中流淌着，他想着是不是应该更深地思考这些问题，如果他是处于错误的阵营，面对着错误的敌人。

“你在纠结些事情了，是不是？”

安吉尔看向杰内西斯，他的双眼过去像是Banora周围环绕的水流，但随着魔晄的注入，它们变得冰冷，像是温暖的海水被掩盖在了冰层之下。

“你在和萨菲罗斯上床。“

杰内西斯眨了眨眼，然后躺入了他的睡袋（完全没有必要，因为周围的高温），然后说道：“这不代表任何事，如果不这样的话我只会试着杀了他。”

安吉尔只是点了点头，希望自己从来没有说出口。

“有些时候我希望你不在这里，“杰内西斯说，几分钟后，打破了他们之间如同周身沉闷的空气一般的寂静。

“好吧，Gen, 我现在确实希望我不在这里。“安吉尔说，尽力带上点幽默，因为听起来杰内西斯想谈些严肃的问题，而安吉尔只希望他们能赶快入睡。

“有些时候我希望你不是现在的样子。“杰内西斯继续说，无视了安吉尔说的话。

“乐于助人？” 安吉尔说，面无表情，但杰内西斯如果不是没有察觉到他的幽默，就是没有心情来欣赏这份幽默，或者两者都是。

“忠诚。“杰内西斯说，没有看向他。“完美，我希望你能够有比我更好的人成为你的朋友，因为我不值得这些，我不明白为什么你一直都没有发现这点。”

安吉尔在震惊中沉默着，杰内西斯一只手枕在脑袋后，一只手拿出了LOVELESS的复印本，无视了他。

风暴在后半夜袭来，在他们踏上去Midgar的道路之后，梦想着荣耀而全然不知要牺牲什么来换取，第一次，安吉尔将杰内西斯压在身下，亲吻了他。这一刻，一切都值得了。

“这不代表任何事，”萨菲罗斯说，突然来到了安吉尔面前，”和杰内西斯，如果不这样做的话，我只会杀了他。“

安吉尔叹着气，大声地。然后他露出了笑容，开始大笑：“这没有任何帮助。“ 他说，胸膛里某些紧绷的部分放松下来。”相信我，这不会让他变得更好相处。“

萨菲罗斯露出一个微笑，带着点邪恶：“这确实起了一会的作用。“他说，把长发向后绑成一个马尾。”一个小时，至少。“

”一个小时？“安吉尔扬起了眉毛，”一个小时，我早该知道，你总是超乎寻常的，萨菲。“

萨菲罗斯笑了，那不是安吉尔经常能听到的声音，但这是很好听的笑声，而且它不像过去那样生疏。

他们都很适合他。安吉尔理解了，他和杰内西斯。

”周天晚上来一起吃晚餐吧，“安吉尔告诉他，拍了怕萨菲罗斯的肩膀，”我会做一个派的。“

”我会带一些蔬菜。“萨菲罗斯说，安吉尔好奇他到底是不是严肃的，但决定不要去问。

他们还有一两天到Midgar。 杰内西斯打开了那瓶放在行李中的威士忌，那精美的水晶一般的瓶子一看就知道是他的父母家里的。到目前为止一起顺利，他们一路野营着，而且只修补了帐篷两次。而杰内西斯其实从来没有野营过，这让他们遭遇了更多的问题。

安吉尔的身上覆盖着怪物的鲜】血，杰内西斯的头发里也沾着一点东西，他的铺盖布满了各种植物的枝叶，但他们还是坐在他们简单的行囊上，摇晃着那瓶威士忌。

“我不敢相信你居然没有摔碎这个。“安吉尔说，温暖的液体流进胃里，代替了食物。因为他们并没有规划得很好，食物昨天就吃光了。

”哦，安吉尔，你难道没有一起进行这次冒险吗？我已经摔了它六，七千次了。“杰内西斯点点头，非常严肃的样子。”这就是为什么我带着了这么多衣服。”

“嗯？“安吉尔的意识有点模糊了，因为那些和怪物的战斗，没有晚餐，以及喝下肚的威士忌。

“就是为了能把酒瓶包裹起来。“他说，听起来洋洋得意的，“看吧？你应该为能和我这么聪明的人一起旅行而感到高兴。”

“我们都没有吃的了。“安吉尔提醒他。

杰内西斯开心的笑容变成了怒视：“没有必要去专注于负面的事情，休雷。“

安吉尔笑了：“你真是可笑，Gen, 为什么我会在这里，我就应该回家，躺在我的床上，不用去穿着某种生物的内脏。“

”我能说什么？你是个幸运的人。“

“你甚至都不喜欢野营，你会喜欢行军吗？那就像是野营，但是更多奔跑，而且起的更早。“安吉尔抱怨着，”我不认为我会喜欢行军。”他说，一只手臂遮着眼睛。“这真好，威士忌。“他挪开手臂，笑着看向杰内西斯，“我很高兴瓶子没有摔破，这种昂贵的玻璃瓶子。”

“我感到高兴。“ 杰内西斯说，把瓶子递回去。

安吉尔没有目测好距离，酒瓶滑落下去掉到了地面，在一些突出的石块上撞得粉碎。

安吉尔和杰内西斯看了彼此一眼，开始放声大笑。

“反正在Midgar会有更好的酒。“杰内西斯说，打了个哈欠，“抱歉我没有带足够的食物。”

“这没有什么。“

之后，当营火慢慢熄灭，周围的野生动物开始在周围徘徊。希望它们不要靠得太近，因为安吉尔还感到很疲倦，而且有点眩晕。杰内西斯说：“我不敢相信我们真的这么做了。”

“我们还没有到达目的地，还有些东西能撕碎我们。”

“我真的需要修正下你的态度，休雷。“杰内西斯说，锤了一下他的肩膀，他还是不大擅长拳击。虽然和安吉尔相比起来，多数人都不大擅长。

“你以为我会让你独自干这件事吗？“安吉尔哼了一声，“如果有东西要撕碎你，它也会撕碎我的。”

“关于友谊的最好的诠释。”杰内西斯靠得更近了点，衣服随着挪动发出点声音。“我知道你会和我一起来的，你一直都会。”他说着，打了个更大的哈欠。“我总是告诉你这是很蠢的行为，看看这些，看看我们现在躺的地方，告诉我，我说的是错误的。”

安吉尔看着在他的身旁躺着的杰内西斯，四肢摊开着，看上去比安吉尔认识他的任何时候都更加开心和放松。尽管无数的肉体的疼痛和难受的饥饿感，以及杰内西斯为他们选择入睡的地方到处都是硌人的石块，他还是不想说杰内西斯是错误的。

“这可能会更糟糕。“ 他说，然后快速地补上，“但是我们可以让情况不那么糟糕，那会是更好的。”

“我会尽力的，但没有保证。“杰内西斯对他笑着，火苗在低温下熄灭了，但是他们都没有发现。

之后，萨菲罗斯和安吉尔一起讨论着杰内西斯的叛逃。会议室里只有他们两个人，其他的办公室都是安静而黑暗。

“你——“萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，双唇紧绷着，就像是他在对自己说出口的话感到气愤，“你知道他会在哪里吗？”

安吉尔摇着头，看着资料上杰内西斯的照片。

“不。“ 他说，内疚在他的胃里翻滚着（但是我应该知道）。

”他没有告诉你他要离开。“萨菲罗斯看起来并不相信这是真的，他的伤痛和难受并不是因为安吉尔。

”不。“安吉尔说，再一次。他的手指深陷入掌心，回想着笨苹果，威士忌，武台的帐篷外的雨声，Midgar郊区的星空。

“他一定认为你会和他谈起，或者尝试去。“萨菲罗斯说着，试图把他无法明白的事情梳理清楚，人与人之间的感情，而他仍然无法完全理解他们之间的事，但安吉尔能够因此责怪他吗？

杰内西斯的失踪就像是他胸口的一处疼痛的结，所有那些剑击游戏，海盗的回忆，以及所有那些将他们一路带到这个城市，这里充满了灯光，而所有的事情都转向黑暗。

“不。“ 安吉尔说，“这不是他没有告诉我的原因。”

（我知道你会和我一起来的，你一直都会。）

当他们最终到达MIdgar的时候，两人都因为这座城市的庞大而震惊着：一座座高耸入云的建筑，黄昏的时候城市的灯光已经开始闪烁，他们才离开Banora的第一天，那里的夜晚几乎没有灯光。

“传奇理应叙述着世界尽头的牺牲。“杰内西斯说着，虔诚的低语仿佛一名祈祷者。

安吉尔转过身来看着他，不确定他所听到的，或者是不是听漏了什么：“你说的是什么？“

”只是一首诗。“杰内西斯耸耸肩，像是这不是什么重要的问题，但是他没有看着安吉尔，所以安吉尔知道这其实是重要的。”在你读高中的时候我在家里阅读的一本书，来开始冒险吧，你准备好了？“他询问着，迈开了步伐。

”准备好了。“ 安吉尔说着，跟上了他。

END


End file.
